Guerra AU (OtaYuri)
by Ulquii
Summary: Era un traidor, según su ejército. Era un bastardo, según sus compañeros de pelotón. Era un idiota, según su corazón roto.


Mi especialidad son los OneShots, lo siento :'''v

*Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice son propiedad de Mitsurō Kubo, yo solamente los tomo prestados para esta historia sin fines de lucro*

* * *

Corrió por todo el pasillo destruido en el edificio abandonado, agitando el arma que tenía en la mano, sin ser capaz de soltarla a pesar de saber que estaba vacía.

Respiraba pesado, y sabía que aunque pudiera escapar de la vista del francotirador, su respiración delataría su escondite al instante.

Resopló en un intento de deshacerse del cansancio y apresuró el paso, subiendo unas escaleras en cuanto dio vuelta en el vestíbulo. Esquivó con facilidad los escombros que las bloqueaban y llegó al cuarto piso, donde se detuvo un momento solamente para oír los pasos del otro, del enemigo, siguiéndolo cuidadosamente. Maldijo para sus adentros y siguió corriendo, con una sombra deteniéndose justo en el pie de las escaleras para luego seguirlo con más dificultad.

El piso era idéntico al de los otros siete en el edificio, con la diferencia en la cantidad de escombro y destrozos que tenían.

El cuarto piso estaba más devastado. Era el que, aparentemente, había recibido la explosión de la granada antes de empezar con aquella persecución que llegaba a su límite.

Él había tirado esa granada, con la esperanza de desvanecer de la tierra a ese estúpido pero talentoso francotirador, quien, al notar la bomba, se lanzó por la ventana a unas cajas de cartón que amortiguaron la caída y comenzó a perseguir al soldado cuando vio que se habían acabado sus balas justo al momento que trató de dispararle.

Lo había seguido hasta el fatídico inicio de la pelea entre ellos: al cuarto piso.

El soldado se detuvo de golpe al no encontrar salida después de dar vuelta en una puerta. Tontamente había entrado a una habitación carente de ventanas y con una sola puerta, que era por la que había entrado.

Llevó la mano a la cabeza y se arrancó el casco de protección, lanzándolo al suelo con furia y frustración, sin importarle el jalón en su cabello. Pero lo único que causó fue una nube de polvo a sus pies y un sonido alertando al enemigo en dónde se había metido.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando el francotirador bloqueó la puerta con su figura. Tenía la respiración agitada, para deleite inconsciente del otro. Pero sabía que también traía un revólver colgando del cinturón, como repuesto del francotirador que lo había obligado a perder en la explosión.

Bufó amargamente, riéndose de su mala suerte. Si era malo ser visto por un francotirador a una distancia impresionante, era terrible ser atrapado por él a un par de metros en una habitación cerrada.

Especialmente cuando poseía esos malditos ojos.

—Yu-... Plisetsky—se corrigió rápidamente cuando notó su error y vio al soldado exaltarse un poco.

—Altin—le retó volteándose con lentitud a él, con su cabello rubio alborotado por estar atrapado bajo el casco hasta entonces—, ¿Qué...-?

El sonido de su revólver cargándose le hizo interrumpirse y tragar saliva. Estaba apuntando su cañón a él, a su frente, con la mirada llena de determinación. El rubio respiró hondo.

—Hazlo.

El otro abrió los ojos con asombro, sin creer lo que había dicho con tanta firmeza.

— ¿Qué...?

—Hazlo—repitió con más tranquilidad, relajando los músculos de la espalda, admirando por un segundo los ojos castaños frente a él, tapizados de incredulidad.

El francotirador empezó a bajar el revólver, mostrándose dudoso.

—Yo no...

— ¡¿Qué esperas, Altin?!—exclamó explotando repentinamente en rabia y levantó su arma a él, apuntándole fieramente— ¡¿Que lo haga yo primero?!

El otro lo vio desconcertado y apretó sus manos en el revólver, sin acercar el dedo al gatillo.

—Tu arma está vacía, Yuri—murmuró entrecerrando los ojos y el rubio apretó sus dientes, furioso.

—No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre, Altin—amenazó empuñando la pistola como si estuviera completamente cargada y quisiera gastar su cartucho en él—. No después de lo que me... nos hiciste.

Los ojos del francotirador lo analizaron con lentitud, notando el cambio de palabras, y se escuchó el gatillo vacío ser accionado, sin bala alguna saliendo del cañón.

—Mierda—escupió el rubio tirando la pistola al suelo, como la basura que era, y se quedó mirando al suelo, justo frente a sus pies.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, con ambos aplastados por la presión y tensión. Pero el mayor no pudo aguantarla demasiado.

—No hice tal cosa, Yuri—dijo sin cambiar de posición, aun apuntándole a la cabeza.

—Ah, ¿sí?—dudó sarcástico y continúo con amargura—. De haber sabido que tú y Mila eran unos simples traidores...

—Mila no lo era—protestó firmemente, con un tono defensivo auténtico, causando un bufido en el rubio.

—Ah, claro. Mila no lo era—soltó despectivo—. No era una traidora, solamente era una pobre enamorada, ¿no? Una que tuvo que elegir entre la lealtad a su amado o a su nación. Una que, igualmente, traicionó a su ejército para ayudar al infiltrado, ¿no?

El más alto se mantuvo en silencio, apretando su quijada y temblando de furia, con las manos fijas en el arma.

—Pero te diré algo, Altin—continuó dando un par de pasos hacia él sin miedo alguno reflejado en sus ojos verdes—, yo no elegí traicionar a mi nación.

El francotirador estuvo a punto de retroceder cuando el rubio se plantó a unos centímetros de él, con tan poca distancia entre sus rostros.

—No por ti.

No había notado cuando su arma ya no apuntaba a la cabeza del soldado, en algún momento la había bajado por sentirse intimidado por sus palabras. Pero éste mismo tomó su mano derecha y acomodó el cañón bajó su barbilla, con el metal rozándole el cuello.

—Hazlo, Otabek—murmuró sobre sus labios, conservando la distancia, como si le invitara a desaparecerla más que a activar el gatillo—, ¿o no quieres el honor de asesinar a la "Mortífera Hada Rusa"?

El azabache lo miró con sorpresa, sin saber cuándo había empezado a temblar entero.

— ¿Hm? ¿Beka?—susurró, claramente tratando de acobardarlo, de hacerle caer ante la tentación.

Sin embargo, jadeó cuando el arma fue colocada con más firmeza bajo su barbilla y los ojos del francotirador se habían vuelto duros. Por primera vez temió por su vida.

—No tuve nada con Mila—explicó con tranquilidad, como si no estuviera apuntando al otro en la cabeza con tanta intensidad—. Ella se acercó a mí y terminó sabiendo mi identidad.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño con furia.

— ¿Crees que voy a creerte eso?—dudó con una sonrisa amarga—Le enamoraste con el propósito de que te ayudara, Altin, para que te diera la información que necesitabas para cumplir tu maldita misión de espía.

Volvió a sentir el cañón del revólver empujar su barbilla hacia arriba, obligándolo a subir su rostro, y, por consiguiente, sus ojos, dirigiéndolos a los del otro.

— ¿Por qué la pondría en peligro, Yuri?—preguntó entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño ante tal acusación— Mila era mi amiga también, ¿recuerdas? ¿O acaso el odio te ha cegado?

Se quedó en silencio, sin tener las agallas de responder. Pero su respiración agitada y sus manos temblando en el brazo del otro, tratando de retirar la pistola de su cuello, podía delatarle. Fue cuando el francotirador decidió en bajar su mano un poco para separar el cañón de su piel, permitiéndole al más bajo poder recuperar el equilibrio en la planta de sus pies.

—Es verdad todo lo que te dije aquella vez, Yuri—murmuró viéndole fijamente—. Tienen a mi familia prisionera. Y al saber que yo era un soldado del ejército enemigo, en vez de matarme, me contrataron. Querían que hiciera de francotirador aliado en la guerra y obtuviera información de su enemigo, con la amenaza de muerte de mi familia.

Los ojos verdes del rubio se abrieron mientras hablaba, mostrando su sorpresa, y el brillo que reflejaban hizo al azabache acercarse un poco más a él.

—Iba a cumplir mi misión—susurró rozando su aliento en los labios del otro, provocando que se estremeciera—. Pero me enamoré en mi pelotón. De un compañero al que el resto temía... que me demostró el verdadero amor a su nación y a uno mismo.

El soldado tuvo que poner sus manos en el pecho del más alto, resistiendo el impulso de atrapar sus labios en un beso.

—Mila no tuvo que ver con esto... conmigo—se corrigió, obviamente dolido—. Ella se acercó a mí por cualquier razón que tuviera y se enteró de mi identidad—aclaró con pena, resintiendo su pérdida—. Me ordenaron asesinarla, pero cuando no pude hacerlo ellos la tomaron como su primera víctima en el inicio de la batalla...

El menor apretó sus puños en la camisa desgastada del otro, frunciendo el ceño nuevamente por el dolor en su pecho. Aunque había visto a la pelirroja tener cierto interés por el otro, e incluso la había visto besarlo antes del ataque, seguía siendo su compañera de la academia. Era prácticamente la única que no le había tratado como un fenómeno al ser el más joven y talentoso de toda la escuadra. Lo había tratado como un amigo.

—En el ataque...—murmuró apretando los dientes—... ¿por qué no la protegiste?

El francotirador abrió los ojos en sorpresa y el otro cerró los párpados con fuerza, conteniendo lo que parecían lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué no huiste?—preguntó de nuevo— ¿Por qué no fuiste con nosotros?

El volumen de su voz era tan bajo y débil que le parecía iba a quebrarse en cualquier instante.

—Yuri...—murmuró temiendo ver una faceta que no esperaba en alguien tan fuerte como él.

— ¿Por qué...—continúo, esta vez con la voz a punto de romperse—...me abandonaste...?

El revólver cayó al suelo con un ruido seco, acompañado de un sollozo suave y un silencio abrupto, solamente con sus respiraciones adornándolo con suavidad.

El mayor había tomado su rostro, atrapando sus labios en un beso corto lleno de dulzura, mientras el rubio correspondió casi al instante, dejándose llevar por el contacto debido a la repentina debilidad que sufría, apoyándose completamente en el cariño que el otro le otorgó.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando se separaron, mirando los labios del otro, casi sin poder creerlo.

El mayor pasó los dedos bajo sus ojos, limpiando las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos verdes en el momento que lo besó, y el rubio admiró su expresión, sin intención de soltar su camisa para mantenerlo cerca de él.

Habían pasado meses juntos como compañeros en la escuadra, y habían compartido momentos íntimos en los que se confesaron detalles de sus vidas privadas para sentirse más cerca del otro. Pero, a pesar de que eso era lo que siempre anhelaron hacer, hasta ese momento el azabache se había atrevido a cumplirlo.

Y el hecho de estar tan cerca de él por primera vez le había hecho desear admirarle por unos segundos más.

—No quería abandonarte—murmuró sobre su boca, cerrando los párpados un momento con el ceño fruncido—. Fue lo que más me hirió cuando tuve que irme.

―Otabek…

—Eres lo único que me queda, Yuri—confesó dolido, abriendo los ojos—. Me gustas. Te quiero tanto… No quiero que tú también seas arrebatado de mi lado.

El rubio se abalanzó hacia él, atrapándolo en un abrazo desesperado, y por el empujón ambos cayeron al suelo, con el más pequeño sobre su cuerpo, abrazando su cuello.

—No me alejaré de ti, Beka—dijo separándose un poco para juntar su frente con la suya, sosteniendo su nuca—. No permitiré que te hagan daño. No lo haré.

—Pero, Yuri, el ejército…

— ¡¿Y a mí qué?!—exclamó separándose, furioso— ¡No estás con ellos porque quieres! ¡Están amenazándote! ¡No dejaré que nadie intente hacerte daño! ¡Y si ese viejo calvo está en desacuerdo se las verá conmigo!

El más joven volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez con más fuerza, sintiendo que era la única manera de hacerle comprender que era verdad lo que decía. El moreno suspiró cortamente ante la mención despectiva del líder de escuadra, y terminó por rodear su torso con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—Te meterás en problemas, Yuri—murmuró acariciando su cabello y rozando su piel con sus labios al hablar, prestando atención al estremecimiento que tuvo el soldado—. Soy un traidor en todo el ejército. Terminarás siendo considerado como uno, también.

Apretó sus puños en su ropa, dolido al oír su tono de voz, pero negó con la cabeza, apretando más su abrazo.

—Entonces huiremos.

El francotirador se exaltó, separándose de inmediato cuando oyó tal barbaridad.

— ¿Huir?—dudó ante su sonrisa juguetona, la cual se acercó a su boca con lentitud.

—Así podré estar contigo, y el problema entre dos países no será el nuestro—susurró sobre sus labios y acarició su cuello, provocándole un suspiro corto—. ¿Volverías a besarme?

Entrecerró los ojos, sin saber qué hacer o responder. El soldado claramente estaba hablando en serio aunque sonara como una broma exagerada y de mal gusto. Pero el peligro que podría acecharlos si huían no le impedía pensar en hacerlo. Porque él también quería estar junto a él.

—Lo haré—contestó acariciando su mejilla, retirando el cabello que tapaba sus ojos—. Pero no huir, Yuri. Mi familia sigue ahí…

El menor se alejó un poco, reparando en la situación, y bajó la mirada, retirándose un poco de él al sentarse sobre sus piernas.

—Yo… uh… lo siento…

—No te disculpes—pidió recargando su frente en el centro de su pecho, tranquilizándose un poco al sentir los latidos del otro en sus brazos—. Encontraremos la manera. Lo prometo.

Asintió débilmente, abrazándole con todo el cariño posible, y el mayor se removió un poco, tomando su rostro para besarle otra vez, conservando la calma a pesar de sentir la necesidad de acorralarle contra el suelo.

El rubio suspiró, correspondiendo con un poco más de intensidad, y acarició sus hombros, deseando más contacto entre ambos y sin ropa de por medio. Pero el otro le ha detenido, evitando que le lamiera los labios.

—… ¿Qué?—preguntó fastidiado de que se separara, pero se ha asustado de la expresión del moreno, mirando fijamente al portal de la habitación.

—Alguien viene.

El soldado se ha levantado al instante, mirando al pasillo con pánico mientras se alejaba un poco del otro, esperando a que se levantara.

— ¿Quién…?—dudó, escuchando a lo lejos algunos quejidos y pasos apresurados acercarse. Jadeó.

—Tenemos que escondernos—apuntó el francotirador, recuperando su pistola y guardándola en su cinturón, pero el otro le ha dado una mirada llena de desconcierto.

— ¡No hay dónde esconderse aquí!

El moreno le tapó la boca al oírle alzar la voz y cubrió su propia boca con su índice, indicándole que guardara silencio.

—Quédate en silencio—murmuró mirándole a los ojos, exaltándolo—, habrá que encontrar una salida.

El menor lo observó, espantado, y terminó asintiendo con duda, a lo que le quitó la mano del rostro.

—Debemos salir de aquí—pensó en voz baja el moreno, cuando de repente el rubio se sobresaltó, asustándolo—. ¿Yuri…?

— ¡¿Otabek Altin?!

Se tensó ante esa voz y volteó hacia la puerta sin ninguna precaución, encontrándose con uno de sus antiguos compañeros de escuadra en la puerta, apuntándole fieramente con un fusil de asalto.

—… Georgi—murmuró girándose completamente con lentitud, mostrando sus manos vacías en señal de rendición.

—Así que me recuerdas, ¿eh?—cuestionó divertido, cargando el arma—. Al suelo.

— ¡Georgi!—exclamó el rubio saltando entre ambos, manteniendo las manos extendidas— ¡Espera!

—Yuri…—murmuró solamente retrocediendo, sin bajar el arma—… ¿estás defendiéndolo? ¿A un traidor?

El menor tragó pesado y negó con lentitud.

—Sólo déjame explicarte—pidió respirando pesado, tratando de mantener al francotirador protegido—. Baja el arma. Ahora.

El ruso chasqueó la lengua, sin hacer lo que pedía.

— ¿Para qué, Yuri?—preguntó— ¿Para que luego nos mate? ¡Por él Mila fue asesinada!

— ¡Otabek está desarmado! ¡Sólo baja el arma!

Escupió a un lado, de forma despectiva, y le apuntó con más firmeza, fulminándole con la mirada, haciéndolos jadear.

—Hazte a un lado, Yuri.

— ¡Georgi! ¡Solamente cálmate y baja el arma! —exclamó al verlo temblar cerca del gatillo, a punto de presionarlo— ¡¿O acaso planeas matarme a mí, también?!

El ruso les observó en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué responder.

—Georgi, tranquilízate—pidió una vez más el rubio, dando un paso hacia él cuando lo vio titubear—. Deja de apuntarnos.

Miró al soldado, compañero suyo desde el entrenamiento, y luego miró al francotirador, sin querer mostrarle clemencia. ¿Cómo podría perdonarle la vida a ese bastardo?

—Yuri…—le llamó en un susurro el moreno, sin ser capaz de moverse a sabiendas de que cualquier movimiento en falso causaría un disparo en su contra.

—Sólo espera—pidió el más bajo, aun con su mano extendida hacia él, indicándole que se quedara quieto.

—Pero…

Apretó su puño, llamando la atención del ruso a su mano, específicamente a lo que había en el cinturón junto a su mano: su revólver.

— ¡Quieto! —gritó alzando nuevamente el fusil, esta vez sin tener a su compañero en medio de él y su objetivo.

Se escuchó un disparo, rompiendo con el silencio del edificio entero y sus alrededores, llegando incluso a oídos ajenos.

El ruso se quedó pasmado, dando pasos titubeantes hacia atrás. Nunca había visto al rubio moverse tan rápido, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos. Pero el estupor no terminaba en su velocidad, sino en la herida que se había abierto al recibir una bala en el hombro, derribándolo al instante. Lo único que pudo hacer después de disparar fue correr de dónde vino, pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

— ¡YURI!—gritó el moreno, tirándose al suelo para tratar de atraparle, logrando rescatar sus hombros del golpe.

El rubio gimió, sosteniéndose el hombro con su mano sana, intentando contener el dolor que le provocaba la herida, aún con el plomo adentro. Sintió lo caliente de su sangre empaparle la palma y el resto de su brazo, corriéndole de una manera escalofriantemente rápida.

— ¡Yuri! ¡Aguanta!—exclamó el moreno recostándole en el suelo, tratando de quitar su mano para ver la herida, pero no podía tranquilizarse al ver las expresiones de dolor que mostraba.

—E-estoy bien…—pudo decir entre respiros entrecortados y dificultosos, retorciéndose en su lugar por el dolor agudo.

—N-no hables, Yuri—pidió titubeante, intentando retirar la ropa que se interponía en ver la magulladura con claridad.

Pero la sangre era demasiada y no lograba sostener correctamente la tela para retirarla. Escupió una maldición, sin poder controlar sus dedos temblorosos, y tragó con nerviosismo, de repente sintiendo los dedos del más bajo rozar sus manos con cuidado, sosteniéndolos lejos de la herida.

—Y-yuri… ¿qué…?

—Estoy bien.

Su voz podía oírse con una firmeza casi aterradora, pero su expresión decía todo lo contrario estando contraída en dolor, con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos y sus labios apretados entre sus dientes.

—Yuri… pero estás…

—C-cállate—masculló posando la punta de sus dedos sobre sus labios, evitando que siguiera hablando—... Beka…

Frunció la boca, retirando su mano para sostenerla con fuerza contra su pecho, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Era incapaz de no obedecerlo a pesar de estar en una situación tan delicada, a pesar de sentirse completamente en impotente y frustrado. Le inquietaba los borbotones de sangre que salían de su hombro, haciendo un charco a su alrededor y empapando cada vez más sus ropas.

—Lo siento—se disculpó de repente con la voz entrecortada, inclinándose sobre su rostro, acariciando su cabello con su mano libre—, l-lo siento…

—Beka…

— ¿P-por qué hiciste algo tan imprudente?—preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas, sin siquiera importarle limpiarlas cuando se deslizaron por su rostro.

No obstante, la mano del rubio atrapó su rostro con poca fuerza, limpiando descuidadamente sus mejillas como le fue posible, sintiéndose demasiado débil.

—No permitiría que te hicieran daño—musitó con una voz tan baja y frágil que rompió el corazón del moreno por segunda vez en esa habitación—. No podría soportarlo…

—Pero esto…—recriminó inclinándose al contacto de su palma, causando un bufido bajo en el otro— Esto va a destrozarme…

—E-estoy bien—murmuró con un tono muy seco y perdido, casi inconsciente—. Estoy bien…

—Yuri…

—Te amo, Beka—murmuró estirando un poco su cuello, esperando poder alcanzar sus labios—. Demasiado…

Y el moreno sólo pudo soltar un sollozo en respuesta, con la mano temblorosa sin energía del rubio contra su pecho de forma desesperada.

—No me hagas esto…

Y un único bufido salió de los labios del más joven, como un último aliento consciente.

—Lo siento…

— ¡Y-yuri…!

* * *

*Huye para que no la maten*


End file.
